Nick Wildecules (1997)
Nick Wildecules (1997) is Davidchannel's movie-spoof of the Disney 1997 movie "Hercules". Cast *Baby Hercules - Baby Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Young Hercules - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) *Adult Hercules - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Megara - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Philoctetes - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Pegasus - Raha (The Lion Guard) *Hades - Baboon (Skunk Fu!) *Pain and Panic - Cheetato and Cheetata (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *Zeus - Robin Hood *Hera - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Amphitryon - Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Alcmene - Mrs. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *Hermes - Boris (Balto) *Nessus - Steele (Balto) *The Three Fates - Madame Mousey (An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) and Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *The Muses - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2), Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw), Bridget (Foofur), Peg Pete (Goof Troop) and Rita (Oliver & Company) *The Pot Maker - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book franchise) *The People of Thebes - Adult Simba (The Lion King franchise), Adult Nala (The Lion King franchise), Adult Tantor (Tarzan franchise), Dolores the Elephant (Disney) and Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Pain & Panic as Boys - Kion and Bunga (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *Hydra - Browridge Sharptooth (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock) *The Titans - Bear (The Fox and the Hound), Dragon Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone), Lion (Mickey Mouse Works: Daisy Visits Minnie) and Female Tyrannosaurus (The Legend of Tarzan: Tarzan and the Hidden World) *The Cyclops - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Baby Pegasus - Kwato (The Lion Guard) *Penelope the Donkey - Bo (The Star) *Boys with Frisbee - Pack Rats (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Rabbit Pain - Rodney Rabbit (The Looney Tunes Show: Best Friends Redux) *Gopher Panic - Gopher (The Lion King) *Chariot Driver - Benny the Squirrel (The Wild) *Sundial Seller - Pepé Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *End-of-the-World Man - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Snowball the Cat - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Meg’s Ex-Boyfriend - Fox (The Animals Of Farthing Wood) *Babe - Whisper the Fox (The Animals Of Farthing Wood) *Painter - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Muhimu (The Lion Guard) *Ares, God of War - Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Apollo, God of the Sun - Snagglepuss (Hanna Barbera) *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Gods - Various Cartoon Animals *Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - Hibernating Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants: Survival of the Idiots) Scenes *Nick Wildecules part 1 - How it all Began *Nick Wildecules part 2 - Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Baboon *Nick Wildecules part 3 - Baboon's Lair *Nick Wildecules part 4 - Tod gets Kidnapped *Nick Wildecules part 5 - The Trouble with Strength *Nick Wildecules part 6 - Go the Distance *Nick Wildecules part 7 - Tails, Robin Hood and Raha Reunite *Nick Wildecules part 8 - Tails and Raha meet Mickey Mouse *Nick Wildecules part 9 - Mickey's One Last Hope *Nick Wildecules part 10 - Nick meets Fox (part 1, The Battle Against Steele) *Nick Wildecules part 11 - Nick meets Fox (part 2) *Nick Wildecules part 12 - Nick meets Fox (part 3, Fox and Baboon) *Nick Wildecules part 13 - The City of Thebes *Nick Wildecules part 14 - The Battle Against Browridge Sharptooth (part 1) *Nick Wildecules part 15 - The Battle Against Browridge Sharptooth (part 2) *Nick Wildecules part 16 - The Battle Against Browridge Sharptooth (part 3) *Nick Wildecules part 17 - Zero to Hero *Nick Wildecules part 18 - What is Nick's Weakness? *Nick Wildecules part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet *Nick Wildecules part 20 - Fox Makes her Move *Nick Wildecules part 21 - Romance in the Air *Nick Wildecules part 22 - "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Fox Quits/Mickey's Big Discovery *Nick Wildecules part 23 - Mickey's Revelation *Nick Wildecules Part 24 - A Deal is Made *Nick Wildecules part 25 - Baboon Unleashes the Titans *Nick Wildecules part 26 - Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Nick Wildecules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Nick Wildecules part 28 - Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Nick Wildecules part 29 - Nick saves Fox *Nick Wildecules part 30 - Nick Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Nick Wildecules part 31 - End Credits (part 1, "A Star is Born") *Nick Wildecules part 32 - End Credits (part 2, "Go to Distance") Gallery Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-313.jpg|Baby Tod as Baby Hercules. Tails_(Sonic_X).png|Mile "Tails" Prower as Young Hercules. Nick_wilde_zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Adult Hercules. Fox_(Skunk_Fu).jpg|Fox as Megara. Mickey-mouse27.png|Mickey Mouse as Philoctetes. Kwato.png|Kwato as Baby Pegasus. Raha-img.png|Raha as Pegasus. Baboon.png|Baboon as Hades. Gabon_With_The_Wind.jpg|Cheetato and Cheetata as Pain and Panic. Robin_Hood.png|Robin Hood as Zeus. Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2896.jpg|Maid Marian as Hera. Artworks-000059459842-v1o7ve-original.jpg|Mr. Fox as Amphitryon. Mrs_Fox.jpg|Mrs. Fox as Alcmene. Boris_4.jpg|Boris as Hermes. Steele-balto-73.6.jpg|Steele as Nessus the Centaur. Madame-mousey-an-american-tail-the-mystery-of-the-night-monster-0.52.jpg|Madame Mousey as Lachesis the Fate. Felicia.jpg|Felicia as Clotho the Fate. Muriel_in_The_Secret_of_NIMH_2_Timmy_to_the_Rescue.jpg|Muriel as Atropos the Fate. Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-5690.jpg|Chloe as Calliope the Muse of Epics. Charlamange-pound-puppies-and-the-legend-of-big-paw-7.58.jpg|Charlamange as Melpomene the Muse of Tragedy. BridgeWater.JPG|Bridget as Terpsichore the Muse of Dance. Tumblr_mbmspeVySs1r9zy3co3_400.jpg|Peg Pete as Thalia the Muse of Comedy. Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872487-768-432-1-.jpg|Rita as Clio the Muse of History. Colonel_hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi (Animated) as Demetrius the Pot Maker. Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.jpg|Adult Simba (Animated) Nala (Adult).jpg|Adult Nala (Animated) Adult Tantor.png|Adult Tantor Dolores-elephant.jpg|Dolores the Elephant 1250005866 7394 full.jpg|and Nava as The People of Thebes. Kion and Bunga.png|Kion and Bunga as Pain and Panic as Boys. Allosaurus_Groovy.png|Browridge Sharptooth as The Hydra. Bear_(The_Fox_&_The_Hound).jpg|Bear Dragon_Madam_Min_in_The_Sword_in_the_Stone.png|Dragon Madam Mim Lion-mickey-mouse-works-21.5.jpg|Lion Female_Tyrannosaurus.png|and Female Tyrannosaurus as The Titans. Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as The Cyclops. The-star-post5.jpg|Bo as Penelope the Donkey. Packrats.PNG|Pack Rats as The Boys with Frisbee. Rodneyr.1.png|Rodney Rabbit as Rabbit Pain. Gopher_eyes_wide_open.jpg|Gopher as Gopher Panic. The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|Benny the Squirrel as The Chariot Driver. Pepepointclip.gif|Pepé Le Pew as Sundial Seller. 1834778172_Daffy20Duck_answer_2_xlarge.png|Daffy Duck as The End-of-the-World Man. Figaro-Pinocchio.png|Figaro as Snowball the Cat. Fox_(Animals_of_Farthing_Wood).png|Fox as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend. Whisper.jpg|Whisper the Fox as The Babe. Splendid's_profile.png|Splendid as The Painter. Muhimu-img-bb.png|Muhimu as Pain and Panic as Female Horse. Page0_blog_entry35_1.jpg|Scoutmaster Lumpus as Ares, God of War. 07_drtoon_snagglepuss_jpg-magnum.jpg|Snagglepuss as Apollo, God of the Sun. minnie-red.png|Minnie Mouse as Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Imagesddd.jpg|Hibernating Sandy Cheeks as Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog. Category:Davidchannel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Anthology Series